R U N A
by Night of Starless Sky
Summary: Edited!RUNA "Mau kami?" dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tentu saja menginginkanmu. Kekuatanmu begitu langka..."/"Beraninya… beraninya kalian! Membunuh saudara kembarku, membakar rumah kami, dan mengejarku selama ini hanya untuk alasan itu?" teriaknya./"Gadis brengsek! Kau menantang kami?","Aku tak takut sama sekali."/"Enyahlah kalian dari hadapanku…" "SHINDA!"/I'm back! Want to RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**R U N A**

_By __**Shin Ae Gi**_

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari :**

Emerald © **Daniyal Sheva**

**.**

**Genre : **Friendship(auah), Adventure, Fantasy, Family(I dunno), & Romance(whatever)

**Warning : **AR, OOC, OC(Yaiyalah), Typo, MissTypo(LOT), Alur gak jelas, Imajinasi liar tingkat tinggi, merusak mata, Berbahaya, Beracun dan lain sebagainya.

**T Rated**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**P****ROLOGUE**

Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat, deru napasnya memburu liar. Seorang gadis perempuan berambut perak terkuncir kuda itu melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan pohon lainnya secara tergesa-gesa. Derap langkah kakinya seperti sedang mengajaknya berlari menghindari sesuatu yang mengancam nyawa. Tak jauh di belakang, sekitar tiga orang pria besar dan tua serta tujuh orang pemuda berlari mengejarnya seraya melompati dahan-dahan pohon sebagaimana dirinya. Wajah mereka bersimbah peluh keringat yang bercucuran dari pelipis.

"Jangan biarkan dia lolos!" teriak seorang pria di belakangnya, suaranya penuh nada perintah. Sepertinya pria tersebut adalah pemimpin kelompok pengejarannya. Karena setelah teriakannya berkomando, tujuh orang pemuda mempercepat lompatan mereka, meninggalkan tiga pria tua tak jauh di belakang mereka. Mereka bertujuh melempari sang gadis dengan kunai dan shuriken secara bertubi-tubi.

Kaki kanannya memijak kuat-kuat pada dahan keras dan tebal sebelum kembali melompat, dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap para pengejar dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Cahaya berwarna hitam kelam memancar keluar dari telapak tangannya, menyorong menghancurkan seluruh kunai dan shuriken yang diarahkan kepadanya hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil debu. Ketujuh pemuda dan tiga pria tua menyingkir ke samping untuk menghindari cahaya hitam tersebut.

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati sebuah kunai yang dipasangi kertas peledak tengah melesat cepat ke arahnya. Belum sempat dia menghindari serangan itu, kertas peledak tersebut telah menancap di lengan kirinya dan meledak kuat, menghancurkan lengannya.

Dia berteriak kesakitan sembari memegangi lengan kirinya yang robek dan penuh darah, membiarkan tubuhnya terjun bebas dan membentur tanah dengan punggung terlebih dahulu bertemu. Untunglah tak ada satupun dari tulang punggungnya patah. Gadis itu mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya dan menyeret dirinya ke belakang secara susah payah ketika para pengejarnya melompat turun dari atas pohon dan berdiri di hadapannya. Sesuatu mengaduk-aduk perutnya begitu melihat seringai-seringai menjijikkan menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi, Nona," ujar sang pemimpin. Seringainya melebar mengerikan menghiasi wajah yang memiliki luka melintang besar di pipi. "akan mudah bagi kita berdua jika kau menyerah."

Gadis itu mencabut pedang perang bermata dua dari sarung di pinggangnya dan menodongkannya tepat ke wajah pria tua di hadapannya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar memegang gagang pedang yang cukup licin. "Jangan coba-coba untuk mendekat walau selangkah!" ancamnya dengan suara tinggi, membentak kasar. "apa mau kalian?"

"Mau kami?" tanyanya mengulang, tertawa terbahak-bahak mengejek; kelopak matanya terpejam dan bahunya terguncang-guncang pelan karena kekuatan tawanya. "Tentu saja menginginkanmu. Kekuatanmu begitu langka di dunia shinobi ini, jadi kami bisa mendapatkan banyak keuntungan besar di keuangan maupun di persenjataan," jawabnya. Matanya berkilat berbahaya menatap gadis yang terduduk di tanah sembari menodongkan ujung pedang kepadanya.

Gadis berpedang itu menggeretakkan giginya kuat-kuat, amarah memenuhi dirinya. Namun masih dalam kondisi terkendali. "Beraninya… beraninya kalian! Membunuh saudara kembarku, membakar rumah kami, dan mengejarku selama ini hanya untul alasan itu?" ujarnya sedikit berteriak. Cengkeraman tangan kanannya pada gagang pedang kian mengerat. "DASAR JAHAT! TAK BERPERASAAN! Teganya kau mengambil tempat tinggal dan satu-satunya keluargaku dariku demi kepentingan tak berguna kalian! Bayangan akan uang dan pujian yang melimpah telah membutakan mata kalian!" cacinya keras. "Kalian bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari monster! IBLIS!"

"BERISIK!" sebuah tendangan melayang ke arah wajahnya. Sang gadis mengerang kesakitan memegangi rahangnya yang begitu sakit. Darah segar mengucur pelan dari hidungnya, pula sudut bibirnya yang tergigit. Namun tak menggoyahkan tatapan dan aura membunuh yang diarahkannya kepada sang pemimpin.

Pria tua tersebut berjongkok rendah di hadapannya, mencengkeram kedua pipinya dengan satu tangan; memaksanya menatap mata cokelat pasirnya. "Dengar," ujar pria tersebut. Mata itu tak takut menghadapi tatapan nyalang darinya. "kusarankan kau menuruti ucapanku. Jika tidak, aku tidak dapat menjamin akan apa yang kau rasakan karena membangkang."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa memerintahku!" teriaknya. Mengumpulkan chakra biru aquamarine pada tangan kanannya yang mengepal erat setelah melepaskan gagang pedang. "Rasakan ini!" gadis itu meninju wajah sang pemimpin. Dorongan kuat dari kepalan tangannya membuat pria di hadapannya terlempar jauh ke belakang, darah menghiasi sudut bibirnya akibat membentur batang pohon yang tebal dan keras.

"_Kaichō_!" para pengikut kelompok pengejaran tersebut berlari ke arah pemimpin mereka yang memegangi dada. Gadis berjubah putih itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, sedikit terhuyung karena kelelahan. Napasnya pun menderu tak beraturan, terengah-engah.

"Sekarang aku yang mengulangi ucapanmu," ujar gadis itu, meraih pedangnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah. Mata pedangnya yang berwarna perak tampak berkilat diterpa cahaya sang rembulan malam ketika diacungkan ke arah kelompok pengejar tersebut. "menyerahlah!"

"Gadis brengsek!" geram pemuda berumur sekitar delapanbelas tahun. Wajah tampannya sedikit mengerut karena amarah. "Kau menantang kami?"

"Aku tak takut sama sekali," ujar gadis itu datar. Mata merah menyalanya tampak datar dan dingin.

Dia memukul seseorang di samping kirinya seraya mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah yang berlawanan—kanan. Kedua pemuda yang mengelilingi sisi-sisinya membelalakkan mata mereka, terkejut. "Jangan kira aku bisa lengah dan kalah dari kalian setelah kalian membuatku marah," ujarnya datar, dingin, mampu membuat semua yang mendengarnya bergidik ketakutan.

Melompat ke udara, dia berjungkir balik mundur. Mata pedangnya bergesekan pelan dengan pedang lawan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi decit yang ngilu. Bertumpu pada kedua tangannya di tanah, dia memutar tubuhnya dan mengayunkan kaki kanannya ke pinggang pemuda pertama, menendang keras sampai terlempar ke pria kedua sebelum terpental bersama-sama. Mereka berdua terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah. Melihat kedua rekan mereka, yang lainnya geram dan mulai menyerang gadis itu dari berbagai arah. Tentu saja dibalas oleh serangan balik atau lompatan menghindar darinya.

Dia begitu sibuk bertarung dengan kesepuluh orang pengejar di depannya sampai-sampai tak menyadari dua orang yang bersembunyi di balik pohon tak jauh dari sana. Mereka mengenakan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah, salah satu dari mereka adalah pengguna mata sharingan. Keduanya memerhatikan semua tindakannya sejak awal gadis itu terjatuh dari atas pohon.

"Gadis itu hebat, _ne_?" Tanya laki-laki bertubuh besar pada temannya yang berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir rendah, meletakkan pedang besarnya yang terbalut perban putih di bahunya sebelum menyeringai lebar, memamerkan gigi-gigi runcing dan tajam bagai gigi ikan hiunya. Laki-laki di sampingnya hanya diam tak merespon ucapannya. "Mari kita lihat, seberapa hebatnya gadis itu melawan mereka."

Gadis berambut perak itu mengayunkan pedangnya secara anggun nan tegas, menggerakan kedua kakinya ke depan, belakang, samping secara ringan seperti tengah menarikan tarian pedang angin. Sesekali dia menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan menggoreskan ke dua sisi yang berbeda, membentuk sudut patah. Lalu dia melompat menghindari serangan fisik yang dilancarkan oleh lawannya.

Salah satu dari mereka membentuk segel, yang disadari olehnya adalah segel elemen petir. Gadis itu secara cepat dan halus berlari ke arahnya, berjungkir balik ke belakang dengan kedua kakinya menendang rahang pemuda itu. Dia mendarat di atas tanah, menatap datar pemuda tersebut meringis kesakitan dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengalahkan yang lainnya.

Tak selang beberapa lama, dia menjentikkan jarinya dan menyeringai jahat. Mengagetkan kesepuluh orang pengejarnya pula satu orang di balik pohon ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Kena," ujarnya senang, sedikit bersenandung. Wajahnya berseri-seri seperti tak pernah menunjukkan wajah datar dan keras menakutkan sebelumnya.

Disaat mereka semua sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka yang bertanya-tanya akan apa yang terjadi. Sebuah perisai transparan berwarna keemasan muncul membentuk kubah, memerangkap mereka bersepuluh di dalam naungannya. Mereka semua panik dan menghantam perisai tersebut dengan senjata-senjata yang mereka punya, namun tak ada reaksi apapun berupa robekan atau retakan dari perisai itu. Membuat ketakutan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kalian sudah terperangkap dalam _Shahei Hinan_(1)-ku. Dan ini adalah bagian klimaksnya," ujarnya senang. Dia merogoh sesuatu dari kantong _pouch_ yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya, sebuah koin emas khusus dengan tulisan '_Shinda_(2)' dan '_Keganin_(3)' diukir di kedua permukaannya. "seharusnya aku menggunakan koin ini pada jurus _Kettei no Shiai_(4). Tapi kurasa untuk kalian, aku tidak akan menggunakan ini dan menentukan sendiri nasib kalian." Dia menaruh koin emas tersebut kembali ke kantong _pouch_-nya.

Dia mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka ke depan, ke arah _Shahei Hinan _berada; sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Tatapan matanya yang tadi penuh akan kegembiraan kini berganti dengan tatapan dingin membunuh.

"Enyahlah kalian dari hadapanku… selama-lamanya."

Telapak tangannya pun mengatup erat bersamaan dengan teriakannya yang menggema, "_SHINDA!_"

Suara jeritan yang melengking tinggi teredam oleh suara ledakan besar. Gadis berjubah putih itu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi hujan darah yang menyiprat ke segala arah. Menyibak helaian rambutnya yang jatuh ke wajah, dia melangkah pergi dengan tertatih dari sana tanpa beban, seolah-olah kejadian sebelumnya tidaklah pernah terjadi dan bukanlah kesalahannya.

Dia melompat naik ke atas pohon, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di dahan pohon yang menurutnya kuat dan lebar untuk menampung dirinya di atasnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman pada batang pohon.

Gadis bermata merah menyala itu mengangkat tangannya ke udara, tepat dimana sang rembulan malam menggantung di atas langit. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat cairan kental berwarna merah tua yang melumuri tangannya, membolak-balikkan telapak tangannya sekilas. Bau amis sedikit menguar dari darah tersebut. Membuat perutnya terasa teraduk-aduk. Mual.

Diam. Dia tak melakukan apapun, bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia hanya diam membisu menatap tangan kanannya, membiarkan angin malam yang dingin membelai rambutnya.

_Reon…._

Dia merasakan dadanya berdesir, sesak dan sakit. Matanya terasa panas oleh airmata yang mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

_Maafkan _aneki_…_

Gadis itu—gadis cantik berambut perak berkuncir kuda itu mencengkeram dadanya, menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sesak yang menyelimutinya. Kehilangan saudara kembarnya yang begitu berharga membuatnya sangat terpukul.

Dia menatap bulan purnama di atas langit yang begitu mempesona, mengagumi kecantikannya sebelum dia menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

_Maafkan _aneki_, Reon._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R U N A  
**

**PROLOGUE**

**End**

**.  
**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

(1)_Shahei Hinan _: Perisai penghukuman

(2)_Shinda _: Mati

(3)_Keganin _: Terluka

(4)_Kettei no Shiai _: Permainan Penentuan

* * *

**Author's Mind Corner :**

Ehm, no comment for this, 'kay. -_-b*dibunuh

Oke, umm, begini... Aku Shin Ae Gi, wujud baru(?) dari Amabelle Castiglione Caelum a.k.a Aikuro no Runa-chan. Maafkan aku jika aku mengejutkan kalian*apaan*plak. Se-sebenarnya, a-aku sudah lama sekali ingin mengedit fic RUNA ini, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang... da-dan, a-aku juga gak yakin bisa mengupdate fic ini dengan segera. Melihat sudah berapa lama aku minggat(?) dari dunia per-fanfiction-an, dan betapa begonya aku di dalam merangkai kata-kata sekarang -_-*aduhh.

NYAHAHAHAHA. Aku gak tahu mau berkata apa lagi. Aku bingung =_=a  
Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan padaku, atau sekadar menyapaku, kalian bisa mem-PM diriku. :3 Aku pasti akan segera membalasnya :3*krik

Oke, do'akan aku untuk segera aktif kembali di dunia per-fanfiction-an ini ya ^.^ Aku ingin bisa kembali mengetik cerita dan membebaskan imajinasi liarku yang terperangkap di pikiranku begitu lama karena aku tak bisa mengetik kembali dan menjabarkannya lewat kata-kata TT_TT

Dan kuharap, kedatanganku kembali ini disambut baik oleh kalian ;;_;;*ditimpuk.

Maaf jika terjadi banyak kesalahan di PROLOGUE(?) ini, yah, namanya juga manusia pasti tidak ada yang sempurna dan melakukan kesalahan*halah. Juga terima kasih sudah mau mampir dengan membaca fanfic gak jelas ini~ aku juga akan sangaaaaat berterima kasih jika kalian berkenan untuk mengisi kotak kosong di bawah yang bernama review box ini ^.^

_Arigat__ō_ gozaimasu ^.^


End file.
